The invention relates generally to bags, and more particularly to a shopping bag a pair of handles and an auxiliary collar useful as a neck or shoulder strap.
A wide variety of conventional shopping bags with different size handles are available. This allows for a user to select a bag with a short pair of handles in order to carry it with a hand and not scrape along the ground. Other shopping bags include one long shoulder strap or a pair of long handles so that the bag can be carried over a user's shoulder. Alternatively, such bags may have both size handles or a pair of short handles and a single long handle suitable as a shoulder strap. These bags may have an open mouth or a cover so that articles to be carried are received within and can be removed from the bag.
When shopping bags have a pair of handles of the same length and shape, they generally extend from opposite sides of the bag opening. This allows the weight of the content to be evenly distributed and partially closes the bag opening between the handles. When a shoulder strap is present it often extends from the short sides of a rectangular opening.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of shopping bags available, it is desirable to provide a shopping bag having a pair of small handles and a larger collar suitable for use as a neck or shoulder strap so that the bag can be carried by hand or over the shoulder and protect the contents in both modes.